Prince Marco AU
by swagalicious
Summary: JeanMarco based on Johannathemad's picture of prince marco.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh, first snk fic I've ever written, based on Johannathemad's lovely prince Marco picture with you can find here post/67739558559/was-this-really-worth-it-johanna-was-this-really

* * *

Marco Bodt, the heir to the throne of Maria, a town on the outskirts of the kingdom of Rose. Sina, the capital was where the rich and high class resided, while Maria is where the poverty stricken and lower class lived. Marco was the kind of ruler who would walk around the town square, wearing armor at his guard's persistence, though he trusted his people, and the town loved him in return.

Out in the market, making his usual rounds, the freckled prince stopped by the Jaeger's hospital, greeting the sick and old. The captain of the guards was residing there, his arm severed in a fight against the "Titans," a group of cannibalistic rebels that had a campout in the woods of the Rose kingdom, only a wall to keep them out.

Stepping out in the street, movement in the corner of his eyes caught the prince's attention. Reiner Braun, the blacksmith of the town, had a boy by his collar, looking no older than Marco himself. The two were arguing about something when Marco approached, Reiner spotting him and pointing towards the dual haired boy. "Sir, this idiot was caught stealing from my shop, your permission to display punishment as fit?" Marco gave a frown, a nervous look furrowing his brows. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "no, I will pay for damages and stolen items if you release him." Reiner made a grimace at the boy in his hand before pushing him forward, to which he glared back at him after stumbling. Handing the blacksmith a few coins currency, he turned towards the boy, who was now walking away.

"Ah, wait!" The prince called out to him, though he ignored him and Marco jogged to catch up.

"Excuse me-" the boy turned towards him, glaring his eyes at the freckled boy, who clammed up.

"What do you want? I'm not thanking you or apologizing, I was fine until you jutted in." Marco stood there for a second, unable to form a sentence before the other.

"I-I was just trying to help" He stuttered out.

"Yeah, well I didn't need it." The long faces boy said angrily. After a few seconds, he had nothing other to say than, oh, to which the other rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Marco in confusion.

After standing there for several seconds, he sighed and decided to retire for the day and headed back. As he walked in, he was greeted by the servants at the entrance hall, giving them a small smile and a nod of his head, walking towards his bed chamber, changing into more of comfort clothes, though still looking regal as always as his lifestyle demanded. He stayed in his chamber for a while till he was called to dinner, sitting a long table with with his father and mother on either ends. He had a somewhat normal relationship with his parents, not close, but not strained either.

After supper he headed back to his chamber for bed, and sighed and he slipped under the silk embroidered sheets, closing his eyes as he tried to drift to sleep, though the boy from earlier plagued his mind. Why was he so upset that he had helped him? Maybe he liked to be independent, or maybe he had a vendetta against the royals? While most of the townsfolk adored and revered the prince, there were those he figured he was just a lying, politician type. The thought bothered him, and he hated that it bothered him, but finally he drifted to sleep, after thinking of the defensive boy.

* * *

Um, I might make this more chapters, maybe, it was just a silly fic to start with, but, if people ask I might continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean walked away from the stuttering boy, rolling his eyes as he left. Why did he even bother doing that? It's not like Jean was going to pay him back. If he expected something from Jean he was stupid, and this kingdom was in trouble. As he walked away from the other he thought to himself about it. Why did he do that? Trying to get on the village's good side by going around doing things for people? What a dick, he thought.

Leaving the market place, wondering if he did that for every little thing. In secret, he probably stole candy from kids. Jean huffed at the thought, mentally agreeing with himself. Yeah, he may have the kingdom fooled, but not Jean.

* * *

Marco sighed as he drug himself out of bed, feeling horrible after little sleep. He didn't even feel like getting dressed, though much to his maid's persistence, he did get up and get dressed. Walking into the hall, he looked into the kitchen, asking what was for breakfast before sitting down at the dining table. After getting dressed in armor, the prince decided to go into the market. Maybe seeing some of the townsfolk would make him a bit better.

Walking through the streets did seem to have a positive effect on him, as he passed by people who were genuinely happy to see him. As Marco was talking to a small woman who went by the name Petra, he noticed someone looking at him from the corner of a building. Flickering his eyes back to Petra, he asked who the boy was, to which the dual haired teen fled when Petra and Marco both turned to look at him. Petra huffed lightly, telling the prince his name, and asking if he had caused him trouble. Marco explained what happened, to which Petra nodded, and told him that the boy, Jean, was a bit of a troublemaker in the town and wondered how the prince hadn't met him before with his reputation.

After his chat with Petra, Marco continued his rounds throughout the market, now more aware of his surroundings. A few more minutes, and Marco could feel Jean's glare piercing his back, even with his armor, now, as he talked to an old woman. Had he done something inadvertently that made him upset? The boy had seemed upset with him the day before. Maybe he should apologize to him, if it would help in anyway.

* * *

Jean had followed the Prince around town, trying to see if he could find any detail about him that would prove that he wasn't what the townspeople believed him to be. So far, he had nothing except almost having been caught after the boy noticed him while talking to Petra. He had ran away after that, sticking mostly to watching him from a greater distance and now, only watched from behind. He had nothing to go on at this point, but he wasn't willing to give up yet, even if none of the people believed him, he would reveal who the Prince really was.

After another 20 minutes or so, Jean lost track of him after being stopped by Eren, one of the Jaeger kids, calling him a creep, sneaking around like that. An argument therefore took place for another five minutes before they were broken up by the man of whose store they were in front of. Turning back, he saw the Prince had disappeared, much to his regret, and he went in search of him.

Taking a shortcut through an alley, he figured he would be faster that way and since it was in the shadow of a building, he wouldn't be seen easily. Jean was shocked and overcome by excitement and anxiety when the Prince rounded the corner of the alley, walking straight to him. He was mad, or so Jean hoped, and maybe would tell Jean off, breaking his "nice guy" facade. He was thoroughly disappointed when the prince's face instead showed a look of confusion and nervosity, and his face showed it.

"Can.. Can I help you?" The brown haired boy asked, trying to sound confident in his words, though failing.

"No. What do you want this time? Like I said, I'm not apologizing." Jean said with defiance building, ready to speak his mind. Just because he was royalty didn't mean he wasn't human like everyone else.

"No, uh, I just wanted to know why you were following me." He said, not stuttering this time.

Jean made a tch sound before glaring at the other with fake annoyance. "Like I would be following you around, people already follow you around, worshipping you."

"Look, did I do something to offend you? You really have a grudge against me it seems, and I would like to know why before being ridiculed." Marco asked, now a little irritated himself. What was this guy's problem? Did he have an actual reason for not liking him, or was it just a petty thing?

Jean was a little drawn back by this, the prince now speaking out. He took a moment, composing himself before huffing at him. "Please, like you're the victim here, you're probably just another obnoxious royal, acting like they own everyone."

Marco paused, thinking this over in his mind, a little hurt and defensive about his words, as he opened his mouth to say something. Instead, he just sighed, nothing he said would make the other stop hating him. "Fine, I'm not going to argue this with you, because it's your own opinion, but whatever I did wrong, to make you hate me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, or even if I did, I had my own reasons for doing it, okay?" Giving up arguing with him was the only solution, and besides, his head was starting to hurt and he wanted to go home by now, his mood soured.

Jean was...surprised… to say the least, and now, as the prince began to walk away this time he snapped out of it, stopping him with a question.

"Why did you help me? You should have just left me alone, it wasn't like Reiner was going to do anything serious to me."

Marco turned to look at him, shrugging. "I don't know, I just thought you didn't look like a bad guy. I know, I should have just kept my nose out of it." He said with a sigh, the answer given before he turned again, making his way back to the castle now. The dual haired boy gave no objections now, Marco assuming he had his opinion on that answer anyway, and it was probably that the Prince should have left him alone still. He didn't care anymore, it was what it was and he would just avoid the boy now, instead of try to make friends.


End file.
